Shear Murder
Shear Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred seventy-sixth case overall. It takes place in the New Haven district of Concordia. Plot Commissioner Talmadge Baldwin informed Chief Wright of Maximillian Poe's murder, prompting him to dispatch Isaac and the player to the greenhouse, where they found the victim stabbed in the chest with garden shears. Mid-investigation, Father Donovan, thinking that Maximillian had committed suicide, admitted that he had "killed" the victim. Later on, Evie found out that Maximillian had changed his last will and testament two days before he died. The team later found enough evidence to arrest the victim's friend, Sheila Black, for the murder. Sheila admitted to the murder, saying that she had loved Maximillian for many years. After his wife, Valeria Poe, died, she tried to get his love, but he refused her advances. She was pushed to her limit when she found out he was starting to like his cook, Audrey Scott. Thinking that nobody but her could have Maximillian, she stabbed him with the shears and stole his ring to make it look like a robbery. Judge Takakura sentenced her to life in prison. After the trial, Isaac and the player went to the church to dig up on Father Donovan's past. There, they found an old mugshot of Donovan, whose numbers Evie used to uncover that Donovan committed murder. Because Donovan's criminal records were destroyed in the city fire, Isaac and the player talked to him, where he said that he turned to God during his sentence. Furthermore, he said that he only got the mugshot because it turned up on his church's door. Meanwhile, Dick and the player went to the hospital to find out more about Valeria's death. There, they found Valeria's scarf, which (according to Viola) was stained with chianti laced with hemlock. After informing Dr Ezekiel Jones of the poisoning, the cops learned from Audrey that Valeria's last dinner was held in the greenhouse. There, they found out that the poisoned chianti was given by Sheila, who admitted to the murder in prison. After Sheila said that she killed her to get rid of her, the cops told Valeria's brother, Vincent Lorenzo, the truth. Vincent then revealed that the aforementioned last-minute change to Maximillian's will entrusted his money to Valeria's family, but Vincent refused to take any of it. After all the events, the team decided to investigate into Donovan's possible involvement in the Irish enslaving scheme as well as the city fire. Summary Victim *'Maximillian Poe' (found stabbed in his greenhouse) Murder Weapon *'Garden Shears' Killer *'Sheila Black' Suspects AScottMOTPP.png|Audrey Scott SBlackMOTPP.png|Sheila Black EJonesMOTPP.png|Dr Ezekiel Jones FatherDonovanMOTPPC176.png|Father Donovan VLorenzoMOTPP.png|Vincent Lorenzo Killer's Profile *The killer uses mothballs. *The killer knows calligraphy. *The killer rides hansom cabs. *The killer has black hair. *The killer wears blue paisley. Crime Scenes C176S1A.png|Greenhouse Garden C176S1B.png|Greenhouse Table C176S2A.png|Doctor's Chair C176S2B.png|Doctor's Desk C176S3A.png|Church Rectory C176S3B.png|Church Bench Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Greenhouse Garden. (Clues: Cake Server Fingerprint, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Audrey Scott; Murder Weapon registered: Garden Shears; Victim identified: Maximillian Poe) *Ask Audrey Scott whether she witnessed the murder. (Prerequisite: Greenhouse Garden investigated) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Sheila's Fingerprint; New Suspect: Sheila Black) *Question Sheila Black about the murder. (Prerequisite: Sheila's Fingerprint identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Doctor's Chair) *Investigate Doctor's Chair. (Prerequisite: Sheila interrogated; Clues: Medicine Jar, Leather Satchel) *Examine Medicine Jar. (Result: Prescription; New Suspect: Dr Ezekiel Jones) *Question Dr Ezekiel Jones about the victim's treatment. (Prerequisite: Prescription unraveled) *Examine Leather Satchel. (Result: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Written Message) *Analyze Written Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows calligraphy) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses mothballs) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Find out what Father Donovan is talking about. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Church Rectory; Profile updated: Father Donovan knows calligraphy) *Investigate Church Rectory. (Prerequisite: Father Donovan interrogated; Clues: Memorial Photo, Pile of Books) *Examine Memorial Photo. (New Suspect: Vincent Lorenzo) *Ask Vincent Lorenzo about his brother-in-law. (Prerequisite: Vincent identified in the Memorial Photo; Profile updated: Vincent uses mothballs and knows calligraphy) *Examine Pile of Books. (Result: Scrap of Paper) *Analyze Scrap of Paper. (12:00:00; The killer rides hansom cabs; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Doctor's Desk) *Investigate Doctor's Desk. (Prerequisite: Scrap of Paper analyzed; Clues: Doctor's Bag, Broken Device) *Examine Doctor's Bag. (Result: Death Certificate) *Examine Death Certificate. (Result: Doctor's Note; Profile updated: Dr Jones knows calligraphy) *Ask Dr Jones about Valeria's death certificate. (Prerequisite: Doctor's Note unraveled; Profile updated: Dr Jones uses mothballs and rides hansom cabs) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Unknown Device) *Analyze Unknown Device. (12:00:00) *Question Audrey Scott about the stereoscope photograph. (Prerequisite: Unknown Device analyzed; Profile updated: Audrey uses mothballs) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Greenhouse Table. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Classy Cravat, Locket, Cryptic Message) *Examine Classy Cravat. (Result: Red Powder) *Examine Red Powder. (Result: Makeup) *Ask Sheila Black about her makeup on the victim's clothing. (Prerequisite: Makeup identified under microscope; Profile updated: Sheila uses mothballs, rides hansom cabs and knows calligraphy) *Examine Locket. (Result: Engraved Message) *Question Vincent Lorenzo about his locket. (Prerequisite: Engraved Message unraveled; Profile updated: Vincent rides hansom cabs) *Examine Cryptic Message. (Result: Message Numbers) *Analyze Message Numbers. (09:00:00) *Confront Father Donovan about the victim's accusation. (Prerequisite: Message Numbers; Profile updated: Father Donovan rides hansom cabs) *Investigate Church Bench. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Offerings Box, Victim's Ring) *Examine Offerings Box. (Result: Gardening Glove) *Analyze Gardening Glove. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue paisley) *Examine Victim's Ring. (Result: Black Liquid) *Analyze Black Liquid. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A New Beginning (5/6). (No stars) A New Beginning (5/6) *Investigate Doctor's Chair. (Available after unlocking A New Beginning; Clue: Scarf) *Examine Scarf. (Result: Red Liquid) *Analyze Red Liquid. (09:00:00) *Tell Dr Jones about Valeria's poisoning. (Prerequisite: Red Liquid analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Greenhouse Garden. (Prerequisite: Dr Jones interrogated; Clue: Broken Glass) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Chianti Bottle) *Confront Sheila Black about Valeria's murder. (Prerequisite: Chianti Bottle restored) *Explain to Vincent Lorenzo what really happened. (Prerequisite: Sheila interrogated: Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Church Rectory. (Available after unlocking A New Beginning; Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Mugshot Photo) *Analyze Mugshot Photo. (06:00:00) *Ask Father Donovan the truth about his past. (Prerequisite: Mugshot Photo analyzed; Reward: MALE Bowler Hat, FEMALE Cloche Hat) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *In Chapter 3, Melvil Dewey, Matthew Lewis and William Shakespeare are quoted. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:New Haven